The Rescue
by Chicorayray
Summary: A young human girl named Sam hears rumours about Archangel's situation. She is a very powerful, and natural biotic. Her abilities far exceed her age, and species. She decides to help him, but will she make it in time before Archangel is overrun with mercenaries? Does she have the strength to get them out of there alive? Is Sam ready for the adventures ahead, or will her plans fail?


**Hope you enjoy! Only my fourth fanfic, but I guess it's okay! :] *Disclaimer: Mass Effect characters are not mine, but I have created Samantha! Also, Shepard is female!**

***Edit: Sorry for changing up the story a bit, but I finally got a chance to revise! As I was writing it, I grew to like this new-(ish) version... Which is why I'm adding it now :) **

* * *

On the streets of Omega, there is a growing population of orphaned kids. Unfortunately, these unwanted kids have to fend for themselves in order to survive. They learn to be quick and quiet, what with all the criminals in such close proximity. Once a child grows up and begins to show strength, it is not uncommon for the merc groups to show interest in them. It is an easy way out of the scavenging-type of life for most of these kids, however not for Samantha, a fourteen year old human girl. Sam was not fond of the merc groups at all. She could see their true motives behind recruiting orphans... Most likely they were looking for cheap labour, or expendable cannon fodder.

_"And they're definitely looking for more cannon fodder these days!"_ Sam thought darkly. A few months ago, she had begun to hear rumours of a man called Archangel. Archangel had somehow managed to anger the three major mercenary groups of Omega: the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. The mercs were getting so desperate for members, that they were starting to pick older kids off the streets. To make sure that none of the merc groups would find her friends, she had told them to hide at Kenn's store. After all, no merc group would look for able fighters in an electronics store... At least she hoped. With extra mouths to feed, it would look suspicious if Kenn went and got food that was not meant for quarians. In an effort to keep Kenn safe, Sam had volunteered to get supplies for their makeshift family. In fact, that is what she was doing now... She was good friends with one of the turian grocers. His name was Neesijoni, but Sam couldn't pronounce it that well, so she just called him Joe. Joe has a son, Reeto, who had been bullied by a batarian kid. Sam remembered that she had protected Reeto, and Joe quickly became fond of her because of that.

"Hi Reeto!" Sam said happily as she joined them at their store. "How've ya been?"

"Great! Guess what?!" He didn't wait for her reply, "That batarian told me he was sorry the other day! Thank you so much Sam. You're the best!" He grinned so hard his mandibles twitched.

"No need to thank me Reeto..." She bowed her head shyly and looked at the floor.

Joe got something from behind the kiosk. When he straightened up, Sam saw that it was a bundle of food. "Here," He said, gently handing it to her. "It's no trouble, really! I'm glad you helped my son, and you two are good friends. I know how hard it must be to take care of those kids at Kenn's place, and I guessed that you would be coming for supplies sooner or later."

Sam felt lighter than she was a few seconds ago. "Thank you." She said, relieved. She placed them inside her backpack, and all of a sudden felt heavy again once she put the weight on her shoulders.

Joe nodded, "Now go," He told her quickly, "The merc groups are about to do another sweep of the streets, you'd better hurry back."

Sam's eyes widened, "What? Already?" She felt goose bumps crawl up her arms.

Joe spun her around by the shoulders as he said, "Haven't you heard? The groups are doing one last push on that Archangel fellow. They say it's only a matter of time, but they want more recruits to distract him."

Sam wanted to stay and ask more questions, but she knew Joe was right. If the mercs were on their way through the markets already, she had to get back before they blocked the main hallways. She said goodbye to the both of them and left the store.

...

She passed a few small stores though the markets, checking behind her for the merc recruiters as she went. Sam was almost about to relax, but then she rounded the second last corner.

"Got you!" A deep voice barked. There was a startled squeal. Sam quickly drew back from the corner. She was just about to turn the other way and leave, but she recognized that voice.

"Hey! B-but I'm only 7 years old!" A voice protested. She froze, _"Uh-oh! That's Adam!"_

"And you're exactly the type we're looking for," A second voice spoke this time, "Archangel wouldn't hurt a squad of kids, he won't even expect this at all!"

"Ouch!" Adam cried, "Let go of me!"

That was enough for Sam to clench her fists and step out from the corner. "Leave him alone!" She shouted boldly.

There were two batarian Blue Sun troopers looming over Adam. They each had an assault rifle, pistol, shot gun, and sniper rifle. What did Sam have? A backpack filled with food rations.

_"Oh great, just great! I feel stupid now! Maybe I should have planned a bit more..." _Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the recruiters.

"Interesting," The batarian paused, "A human with a back bone? And a female at that!"

"She looks old enough." The other agreed, he turned to her and said, "You got nerve kid, we're impressed. Why don't you come with us and nothing will happen to your friend over here!" The Merc Number One approached Adam and took hold of his arm. Then Merc Number Two laughed as Adam whimpered in fear.

"Your friend doesn't share the same guts as you do! Haha!" Merc Number Two was still laughing as he spoke.

Sam did not like this at all. She felt like punching his face! She took notice of how close they stood next to each other, just one push and they'd be dominoes. Merc Number One pushed Adam to the ground, and Adam fell pretty hard. He was unconscious almost at once. That sure did it. Sam got so mad that she felt a hot energy boil up from the centre of her being. _Push. _Her idea worked, because when she splayed her hand forward and pushed at the air, her whole body was pulsing with blue energy. Merc Number Two took the full hit, but the back of his head fell hard on Merc Number One's face. _*Crunch* _That sure sounded painful, but somehow she knew she wasn't serious about harming them. They were unconscious too. Next thing she knew, she realized the state of her body. The hand she had used to push felt burning hot, her vision was suddenly foggy, and she was dizzy. She stumbled over to Adam, dragging the backpack. She shouldered the pack and scooped up Adam in her arms.

"Adam?" She called his name, but there was no answer. She wished she could see properly, but she knew where Kenn's shop was from here. _"Just... One more hallway..." _She grunted as she felt fatigued. She knew in the back of her mind that she had just used biotics to take down the two mercs, but she didn't know how she had done it... There couldn't be any natural human biotics, right?

"Sam! Thank Keelah you found him!" Kenn said once she had reached the store. He rushed over to the two kids, and immediately sprang into action.

Sam laid Adam on the counter, and sat down with exhaustion. "Are you wounded?" Kenn asked her, he was readying his Omni-tool with medi-gel. Sam raised her hand in protest, "I'm fine Kenn, I'm just... Tired. Adam needs it more than I do."

"Hmm..." Kenn was examining Adam, "His right temple has some minor bleeding, but he should have a fast recovery. Don't worry, Sam. But what happened? Adam left the shop without me noticing! If I had known, I would've stopped him!"

"Don't feel guilty Kenn, he must've been trying to follow me, but I saw two Blue Sun guys stop him. Joe had warned me that the mercs were doing another sweep for recruits... They're planning a last attack on Archangel." Sam faltered. It was Archangel's good deeds that condemned him. She felt almost sad, because there was only one good merc on Omega, and everybody hated him.

"Oh no," Kenn gasped. "They tried to capture Adam? But he's so young!"

Sam nodded grimly. She was still angry about how cruel the mercs had been to her friend. Adam was practically her brother, and they did almost everything together. She still felt the energy within her, almost building pressure as her anger increased. A sudden thought occurred to her... What if she somehow went and helped Archangel? Would Archangel be able to help her in return? She didn't want a good person like Archangel to die at the hands of mercenaries. She was so sick of seeing people bullied. All she wanted was to stop the suffering on Omega, or at least for the few good people left... Living on the streets can leave someone with almost no hope, and she could understand how Archangel must feel in his position.

Sam looked at the half-broken sign: _Kenn's Salvage._ "Kenn, are you happy here on Omega?" She asked.

Kenn looked up at her, and sighed. "To be honest, I miss home... Why do you ask?"

Sam looked away, "Just curious... Because Omega is such a bad place to live in. How'd you end up here, Kenn?"

"Thieves stole what little I had when I first came here, and I set up the shop to earn back what I have lost. I've been waiting to continue on my Pilgrimage..." He answered. "There! Adam will be just fine now, I've closed his wound."

Sam sighed with relief, "That's good!" She stood up carefully, "Oh! I forgot I was going to go back to Joe's and tell him that we're okay! I'll be right back!" She emptied her backpack and took it with her. She ran down the hallway before Kenn could protest. She felt bad for lying to him, but she had a plan. She didn't want Kenn mixed up in it, because she knew it was too dangerous.

_I really hope this works! _Sam thought as she ran through the markets.

...

_If anyone in the markets strained their eyes hard enough, they'd see that a shimmer in the air was following Sam... The shimmer was a woman in armour that was completely black. She was using an expensive proto-type cloaking device. Though no one could see her, the woman was wearing a black hood with a mask that matched her armour. _

_**...On her right shoulder plate was a Cerberus insignia.** _


End file.
